Losing Time
by KeishaTastic
Summary: Sky moved from England to America there she had her life turned upside down.Flashing lights...A Casio...A hotel...But what if Sky rejected her life as a servent? Rejected Zed? Rejected her soulfinder? Shadows stalk her past but an old evil threatens her future...Sky must once again face the dark,But this time..Will she really lose her heart? She must decide where her loyalties lay.
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh my second fanfiction!

To read or not to read? That is the question!

(pissst! Let me help you... one word, four letters, 2 syllables (I think... I hope... I'm gunna look like a right twat if its not 2...) READ!)

Nobody ever reads these anyway... Hm! Follow me on twitter! : lekeishaneil

anyways...

je ja'dore le book finding sky(oh look! they did teach me something!)

i am going to go from where Sky helps the Benedict family bring down the Kelly family but Sky sticks with her choice and ignores the servant gene...

enjoy! :)

* * *

Sky's POV

_'"I'm crazy Zed.'" There I'd admitted it._

_'"Uh-huh. And I'm crazy too-about you.'"_

I woke with a start.

Dreaming about Zed again. This really needs to stop! I looked over at Zoe's bed. Empty.

Hmm. must have gone out.. I climbed out of bed, sliding into my dressing gown and fury bunny slippers which were a birthday present from Sheena shed had this joke going from high school that I look like a bunny in my ID card. I picked up my phone, 21 missed calls! ZOE! I immediately called her back

"Zoe!, what is it? Are you ok?!" I blurted out as soon as she answered the phone.

"About time!" Her voice didn't seem panicked "and yes I'm fine!"

"Then?... Why all the miss calls?" I was confused

"Cause i needed you too look in my makeup bag to see if I was all out of moisturiser, I've been stood in the store for over half an hour!" She told me. Typical!

"Moisturiser? You called me 21 times for moisturiser?!" I said slowly.

"Chill, if I had my way I would have called the police! This is a life or death situation!" OK Tina and Nelson really need to come back from holiday! And fast!

Knowing Zoe shed probably already had called the police... "So... Have I?..."

I sighed and walked into her bathroom.

"No, you've still got a full bottle left... Just like I told you yesterday morning!" She squealed

"Thank you! Your the best!" She hung up. I sighed once more and looked at the clock, I hade to do a double take...

"2'oclock!?"I nearly screamed. I pulled on a pair of light blue jeans and a top that said '**be different! be unique!'** To close to the servant thing for comfort I folded it back up and shoved it to the back of my wardrobe. I decided the shut down the servant part of me because of my birth parents... They killed each other over my mothers soulfinder. I couldn't... I wouldn't let history repeat its self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so thanks for the reviews! an I must say I'm not the best of spellers so bare with... **

**I haven't got to the ****main point ****yet, but I guess you cud say I have gotten to a point...**

**enojy!**

* * *

Sky's POV

I burst into form room attracting many stares... I could feel my face going red.

"Ahh miss Bright, glad you've braced us with you presence..." -my form teacher was sounded by a foggy gray cloud, I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again... It was still there. Only this time the whole class room buzzed with colour! the girl by the window-blue with concentration, the boy at the front-glowed a cheerful spring green! Zoe says that he's got a thing for me... Caleb I think his name is...

"I'm s... Sorry" I stammered

"Yes well... Don't let it happen again" Mr. Woods continued with his class. Once more I squeezed my eyes shut but when I opened them again I had the feeling I wasn't in my form room anymore...

"Look!" A cheerful voice exclaimed "she's waking up!" Zoe's voice sounded distend.

"Zoe, could you go get Simon for me please?"

Sally!

"Sure" I heard the door click shut behind her.

"What... What happened?" I asked very weekly, the last thing I remember was seeing colours! Maybe that's what it is... My gift resurface- NO! I pushed that thought back and locked it behind a tightly locked door!

"You fainted in class..." Sally was worried

"Oh" was all I could mange

Just then Simon and Zoe came through the door

"Hey! You feel ok?" Zoe asked. This is why I like Zoe! She's always cheerful! Even when times are tuff!

"Yeah I feel a lot better..."

Zeds POV

"It's your lucky day!" The prison gard Told me as he opened my cell "looks like you've been bailed out."

I sighed "yeah whateves!" I walked out only to come face to face with Xav!

"What have we got here?" He asked sarcastically

"What does it look like?!" I shot back

"Nice to see you too little brother!" Yves called out.

_Oh grate! Why not invite the whole freakin' family down?!_

"Actually... Now that you mention it..." Don't say it, don't say it!... "We are ALL kinda.. Here..." _Damm it Xav!_

"Hey! Don't blame me! I wanted to go to a ski resort but no!" Xav started to whine "we had to come to New York just because your the seventh son.."

My expression got darker and my tone got sharper

"Look I didn't ask to be seventh son!" My fiery tone caught Xav off gard

"Dude chill! I was only messing with you!"

Oh haha!

Xav sighed "look I know things have been hard lately... And trust me when I say I I know..."

"Sorry to brake up this love fest but can we go? I promised Phoenix I wouldn't be long..." Yves interrupted You didn't have to be a mind reader to guess what I was thinking... They both went silent.

"Well?!" I demanded, I swear Xav winced!

"Let's get moving... Mom and Dad will be worrying where we are..." Xav commented

"Who the hell is she?!" I shouted. I was attracting many annoyed glances from people in the waiting area. But I wasn't bothered. They could all go jump off a bridge for all I'd care! "Well?!" Xav shot Yves an 'I-told-you-so-look' and Yves elbowed him. Right! Time to fight fire with fire! I started to claw away at Yves shield

"Hey! Stop it!" He exclaimed.

"Or what?!" I replied my tone cold

"What are you guys still doing in here!" Victor yelled as he showed his badge to the security gard we haven't got all day so move!" I raised both eyebrows as I walked out of the police station

"Who are you? My dad?!"" I shot back

"No" said a loud deep voice "but I am!" A tall dark figure stepped out of the car.

"Oh grate! Fucking grate!" I thought out loud

"Hey! Watch your language mister! Remember who got you out of here!" He pointed to the station, I rolled my eyes and got in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeds POV

Mom welcomed me with open arms

"Oh my darling! It's been so long!"

_Yeah right, cause a month is so long!_

Mom pulled me a dirty look.

"Assault... Zed I thought your mother and father raised you better then that?

I froze... How dare she! Who the hell dose this woman think she is?! What gives her the right to looked into my past?!

"Dismiss that thought right now young man!" Mom shouted "your ant is right! We raised you better then that!"

I sent mom a metal image off me punching a hole thorough the wall.

"Don't you dare! You are a guest in this house!" I rolled my eyes-obviously mom knew what I was going to so before I even did it! "And don't you dare roll your eyes at me! Soulfinder or no soulfinder! I'll still ground you!"

"I am not a kid anymore!" I exclaimed. I tried my best to stay off the subject of my soulfinder. After all... She rejected me... Didn't she?

Mom was in the middle of grilling me about my attitude when a small perky girl came round the corner...

"Hey! I just got accept-" she stopped mid sentence, when I heard her accent I sat up a little straighter... Mom must have noticed this because she soon shut up and cleared her throat.

"Zed... This is... Phoenix..." She stopped and looked at Yves... He went and stood by her, she looked lost! Like someone had hit her or something!

"Zed!" Mom snared

"H... Hi" Phoenix swallowed hard

I just glared at her

"I'm Phoenix..." She added

How stupid did this girl think I was?!

I sighed "and I care because?..." I trailed off...

Yves came to her rescue.

"Don't speak to her that way!" His hands curled into fists

"I'll talk to her anyway I want! Your not the boss of me!"

_I swear to god Zed you'd better shut up! _Yves voice came though my mind...

"Or what?" I challenged. I had a smug smile on my face

"You don't have to be so rude!" Her tone took me by surprise.

"Excuse me?" I said to Phoenix

Who did this chick think she was? She had no idea what I was capable of! "What did you just say?" I asked all signs of smug confidence was gone. "Yeah, that's what I thought!..." I folded my arms across my chest and smiled

"I said... You don't have to be so rude!

I raised my eyebrows I really couldn't be bothered auguring with some chick I don't even know!

"Hmm... You accent amuses me..." I turned and started walking towards the door

"What about Sky's accent?" Yves called out

I turned around

"What?..." I froze

"Phoenix and Sky are both from England... Right? Actually there both from London... So if Phoenix's accent amuses you... What about Sky's?"

Yves was really pushing my buttons now!

"Don't mention her name!..." I Warned. The reason I'm acting like this is because she left... She didn't want to be my Soulfinder... She didn't want to be a savant...

"Or what?!" Yves mimicked me. I lifted a burning candle from ant Loretta's fire place and thrusted it towards Yves... It exploded it the air send billions of tiny pieces of candle wax everywhere!

"Boys!" Dad exclaimed "I'm so sorry Loretta, there not usually like this!"

"Yes they are" Will chirped in, dad shot him a dark look "except its normally Xav and Zed..." He added

"Who's Sky?" Phoenix annoyingly asked.

My hands clenched into balls

"Don't say her name! I won't tell you again!"

Pain, anger, fury rushed though me... My mom must have felt this too cause she soon joined this little conversation

"Enough! All three of you! Yves you should not have dragged up her name too hurt your brother like that! And Zed, you shouldn't have reacted the way you did too Phoenix or Yves! I won't ask you too apologise because I hope when you do it will be sincere!"

I snorted

"But for now" mom continued "Zed go to your room and calm down" I stood up and walked out of the room- obeying orders... That's a first!


End file.
